


They Say Don't Fall Too Hard

by UniversallyEcho



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: All that cheesy goodness, Also Ámbar's personality is a mix of season 1 and finale season 3 Ámbar, Alternate Universe, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Simón makes Ámbar feel things, Young Love, of sorts, she doesn't appreciate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversallyEcho/pseuds/UniversallyEcho
Summary: "She manages to get halfway through her routine before thinking about how nice his strong arms would feel wrapped around her waist, lifting her into the air.Damn it."Or; Ámbar is looking for a new skating partner and happens to fall head over heels for Simón, quite literally.





	1. Touch Like You Wanna Be Touched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Check Out](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Check+Out), [eccedentesiasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccedentesiasta/gifts), [and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/and/gifts), [Cynthia_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Fangirl/gifts).



> "They say don't fall too hard, Or you'll just lose it all, They made these rules, They break them too, The same as us"
> 
> Song was taken from the song "Permission" by New Hope Club

“I’ve seen more emotion on a mannequin”

 

It wasn’t the first time Ámbar had heard those exact words from her skating coach and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Despite the hundreds of awards and titles she held as the state champion, Julianna was adamant it wasn’t enough. Since the new girl, Luna, came in and stole her long time best friend and skate partner, Matteo, Ámbar was forced to switch between mediocre partners, all of which she couldn’t work well with. It wasn’t her fault she couldn’t be emotionally vulnerable with the first moron who made the mistake of letting Julianna talk them into skating with her.  

 

“That's enough for today, take a little break and practice on your own for the rest of the session.” Julianna, receptive to Ámbar’s frustration, announced. 

 

Ámbar didn’t even glance at her partner who tried to make small talk as she glided past him and onto the bench to grab her water bottle. The poor soul stood in his place in shock before taking off as well in a different direction.

 

“Rough practice?” Luna’s usually bright tone was filled with sympathy as she nudges Ámbar’s shoulder before settling beside her. 

 

She was quickly followed by the rest of their usual group, Matteo, Ramiro, Pedro, Delfina and  some other girls. It had only been a couple months since they had convinced Ámbar that having friends at the rink would be fun so she hadn’t learned all their names yet.

 

“I was doing fine,  _ great  _ even, Lecutio’s the one who keeps messing up”.  Ámbar starts retying her skate laces, getting ready to continue practice. Just because her partner couldn’t keep up didn’t mean she could start slacking off. 

“Benecio” Pedro’s voice snaps her attention to look over to him, only to find him crossing his arms over his chest, leaning his body on the railing of the rink.

“Huh?” She retorts, cocking her head slightly to side unconsciously.

“Your partner. His name is Benecio, not Lecutio.” _ Really?  _ She could’ve sworn it was Lecutio. Well, at least that explains why he always looked constipated when she said his name. 

“Jesus Ámbar. You can’t expect to have chemistry with your partner if you don’t even know their name” Matteo adds disappointedly. 

On a scientific standpoint that made sense, how was she supposed to practice a love song duet,  _ did she mention it was a love song _ , if she wasn’t even friends with her partner? The problem though was that she couldn’t open her heart to people that easily. She was a spoiled child growing up, gifted diamonds for her fifth birthday and the most expensive car on the market before she could even drive. 

The only thing she was never given? Unconditional love. Unlike Luna, her adoptive mother’s love had obligations. No first place trophy? No dinner. Minimum praise from her trainers? The silent treatment for a week. Every mistake had consequences, and while these rules groomed a disciplined and technically perfect skater, they also taught her to keep her heart close to her chest and never reveal her true emotions. Even when she dated Matteo, _ they dated at some point long before Luna _ , she was only going through the motions, no real feelings were involved.  

Ámbar looks up to Ramiro, mustering the biggest sad eyes she can and uses her hands to make a pleading motion, “Can’t _ you  _ just be my partner?” 

Ramiro is the reigning winner for solo skating and was Ámbar’s first actual friend, making him the only partner she’d be able to get on with immediately. She’ll never be able to express her gratitude to him for getting to know her despite her awful reputation at the time. She had just gotten out of family drama and her and Matteo were splitting up, leaving her distressed and in the mood to bite the heads off anyone who dared so much as blink at her too long. Even so, Ramiro had just transferred and would follow her around the rink begging her to give him an introductory tour. He says it’s because she skated around like she owned the place, she knows it’s because he overheard her crying in the locker room when he first walked in. 

“You know I would love nothing more than to skate with you love, but the moment someone becomes your partner, any relationship you had beforehand becomes doomed.” He says the words softly and hesitantly, as if he’s afraid of how she’ll react.

“That’s not - ” The look on Matteo’s face makes her stop halfway through her sentence. He seemed to agree with Ramiro.

“Fine, whatever, I don’t even need a partner” Her words are said with a lot less venom than she intended, and the pout certainly doesn’t help with the intimidation factor. Her dramatic exit is completely destroyed as she trips on the steps up the rink and falls right into the hands of a tall and handsome man. 

His tousled brown hair bounces slightly with his movements to place her back on the ground and his beautiful warm brown eyes look her over with concern as he asks her if she’s okay. Too stunned by the angel that is gracing her presence, Ámbar just nods and nearly melts as a smile lights up the man’s face. 

“Simón!! What are you doing here?!” Luna bounces up from her seat and goes in for a bear hug who then gets lifted up and given a spin in return. 

“I’m moving here! I got a record deal and they told me I could either stay in Cancun or move to Buenos Aires so I decided to come join you”. He said all of this with an ever growing smile and for the first time in a while Ámbar felt butterflies stir in the pit of her stomach.

“Simón’s an amazing guitarist and singer!” Luna gushed, which caught the attention of Matteo and Pedro, who were looking for someone for their band. The three guys continued to talk about music with Luna interrupting every once in a while. Meanwhile, Ámbar was still stood where Simón had gently placed her and was taking notice of his strong jaw line.

Luna eventually grew tired of the others hogging her friend as she announced the two were going to go on a walk to catch up and made Simón wave his goodbyes. Before she could completely drag him away, he takes a hold of Ámbars hand and gives it a peck. 

“It was nice meeting you” 

It’s all Ámbar can do not to pull him in a kiss right then and there. She manages to get a hold of herself to return a smile. 

As the two walk away towards the exit, Ámbar get’s a good look at his frame. The muscles in his back moving with every stride, visible through his thin t-shirt, his strong arms placed over Luna’s shoulders in a friendly gesture. When Ámbar turns back, she catches the knowing glances of Matteo and Ramiro who both smirk at her.

“Did I say that out loud?” God she hope’s not, she’ll never live it down. 

  
“You didn’t have to, it’s written all over your face” She doesn’t dignify Ramiro with an answer, choosing to hop back on the rink instead. She manages to get halfway through her routine before thinking about how nice his strong arms would feel wrapped around her waist, lifting her into the air. 

_Damn it._


	2. Feel Like You Wanna Be Felt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the two months since he had moved, Simón began to fully get to know Ámbar Smith and each minute he spent with her the more his crush developed into something more. He knew he was in trouble the moment he saved her from tripping and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. And then he actually got to know her.
> 
> Or; Ámbar finally asks Simón to be her partner.

Simón watched as Ámbar glided gracefully across the rink. Each move she executed with precision and elegance as she followed the music’s rhythm perfectly. Her cute face would scrunch up in concentration each time she tried a jump and the look of satisfaction when she got the routine down made Simón’s heart flutter. He had only watched her practice the full routine twice now but he already fully understood why she’s the rink’s most prized possession.

In the two months since he had moved, Simón began to fully get to know Ámbar Smith and each minute he spent with her the more his crush developed into something more. He knew he was in trouble the moment he saved her from tripping and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. And then he actually got to know her.

The way her eyes would light up at the thought of more creative control in new routines. How she would always be the first to tease Matteo and Luna about their PDA but never fail to defend and cover for them if they were late to practice because of a date. He has even learnt how to uncode her indecisive mess of an order. He saw her, even when no one else did. Even when people would still call her a bitch and bully because of past mistakes, he saw the real her. The one who had learnt to love and trust again and began to soften around her new friends.

“Are you planning on staring at her like a creep for the entire day?” Luna catches Simón by surprise, sneaking up beside him with a smug look on her face.

“Luna, you scared me, what are you doing here?” He chuckles nervously trying to act as unsuspicious as possible. This obviously doesn’t work as Luna just raises her eyebrows at his weak attempt at changing the subject.

_He kind of had a feeling he wasn’t being subtle but was it really this bad?_

He finally answers with, “I wasn’t staring just observing, I think admiring might be a better word.” His sentence is choppy and filled with nervous stuttering which really doesn’t help his case. Luna just shakes her head giving him a small knowing smile before adding,

“I heard she’s looking for a new skate partner”.

“Oh, that’s cool” He continues casually turning back to watch her skate. Luna stares at him dumbfounded by her friends obliviousness.

“I mean _you_ should offer to be her new skating partner” She emphasizes with a nudge against his side. This certainly gets his attention as he rotates fully towards her.

“Me?”

“Whenever we skated on the streets, you always got agents offering you sponsorships. Now that you have a real job as a musician you can spend less time on part time posts and any extra spending cash you need, you can get through skating performances” That was true, he did have more time on his hands now, and spending days alone in an apartment wasn’t ideal inspiration for writing. Simón is about to agree with Luna when she adds, “Not to mention you are clearly in love with her, you have more chemistry with her than her last partners”

She says this with a teasing glint in her eyes and Simón rolls his own and nudges her back before walking away. He doesn’t disagree though, there’s no use, he has never been good at lying.

It turns out Ámbar asks him to fill this position before he gets the chance to offer. It’s closing hour and the entire rink and joint juice bar are almost completely empty while Simón sits at a table waiting for Matteo to lock up.

The two have bonded quite quickly and made plans to collaborate on a new band project Simón had thought of. There were about thirty minutes until the store could officially be close and Matteo was completely in a trance texting Luna. Simón got restless after sitting for so long so he decides to go visit the only other person still at the rink.

Ámbar was still practicing, her routine song blasting from the side of the rink. Once seeing how focused she was, Simón was about to back out and finding something else to entertain himself with when he notices the dark circles under her eyes. Now that he thought about it, he doesn’t remember ever seeing Ámbar take a break or leaving the rink at all today. While her body didn’t necessarily reveal her exhaustion, each move seemed mechanic and not all like the beautiful dancing Simón knew Ámbar was capable of. Once the music comes to a stop at the end of the song Simón watches as Ámbar catches her breath and runs her hands through her hair, frustrated.

It’s the first time Simón’s seen her like this and he can already say with certainty that he hates it. The way a dark cloud seems to be hovering above her shoulders, dragging her down as she stands there looking as if she could crumble to the floor. It gives Simón the urge to pick up the pieces and help her back up, an urge he’s never felt before.

“What are you still doing here?” Ámbar must have noticed his presence while he was still dwelling on the new uproar of feelings.

“I could ask you the same thing” Ámbar scoffs and rolls her eyes, crossing her arms around her chest but the upturn of her lips give her away. Instead of waiting for her to skate to him he decides to walk to the middle of the rink, an act that would drive Julianna crazy but thankfully she wasn’t there to chastise him.

“I was practicing” She says the answer like it’s obvious but it sounds rehearsed, like she's gotten used to doing and saying exactly what was expected of her and he doesn’t want her to think she has to be like that in front of him too.

“You’ve been practicing for over ten hours”

Ámbar shrugs, squirming a little before turning to him, “Well it obviously hasn’t been working so”

“What do you mean?” As far as he could to tell the routine looked good, not any better than when he was watching that same morning even with the extra practice but that just meant the routine was fine and didn’t need improvement. When he tells her so she scoffs sits down crossed leg on the floor.

“Exactly, that’s exactly what it is. Fine. Not perfect, not even great. Just … fine.” Simón doesn’t hesitate before sitting down beside, not close enough to be touching but he could still feel the warmth radiating off her.

“I just - ” Simón nods his head reasurangly at Ámbars hesitant words, urging her to continue the sentence. He wanted to help her so badly, wanted to see her eyebrows not in a constant state of furrowed.

“Would you want to be my new skating partner?”

Her words come out rushed and jumbled, barely a coherent sentence but Simón’s too surprised Ámbar is asking him in the first place to notice. As his brain continues to process the offer he takes the time to take her in. She’s not quite looking him in his eyes, her own fluttering around like they’re trying to find somewhere to focus on, her cheeks are more flushed now too. He doesn’t think he’s seen them so pink since the first time they met and he caught her mid-fall. Seeing his lack of response Ámbar attempts to explain herself,

“I mean you obviously don’t have to I just thought, because Matteo said you used to skate a lot and maybe we would work well together and I have a competition next week, which I guess isn’t a lot of time but you seem disciplined so I - what?” Taken aback by the huge grin taking over Simóns face Ámbar stutters to a stop. For the first time in her life she seems unsure of what to do. Thankfully Simóns saves her from suffering any longer when he takes one of her hands into both of his and says softly,

“I’d love to.”

Tension is drained from Ámbars body as she returns his smile.

“Okay, great.” There's a feeling of nervous energy between the two of them. Which isn’t necessarily a bad thing but the awkwardness is catching up with them.

“I guess I’ll text you more details later.” Ámbar begins to stand up trying to get enough space to be able to get her brain to think properly.

“Uh yeah, sure.” Simón watches as Ámbar starts packing up her stuff and scratches the back of his neck wondering how he should proceed with the situation. The two manage to mumble past each other and make their way back to Matteo, getting to the exit without incidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! Sorry this took quite a while, I was busy drowning in finals but since summer has officially started for me you can expect more Simbar fics coming your way soon! This was originally supposed to be a two part work but I'm thinking of adding a final chapter which will include their practices and final performance. The final should take much less time than this did so I'll keep you guys posted.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and feel free to check out my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theuniversezecho where you can request different fics and prompts.


	3. Kiss Like You Wanna Be Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had learned early on that carrying her meant placing his hand on her waist and behind her knees and sometimes even on her thighs, all of which made him feel a certain way. He wasn’t trying to be a creep. It’s not like he could help the fact that she was a very attractive girl and his biology just so happened to notice this fact.
> 
> Or; It's about time they kissed.

Simón soon comes to realize that practices with Ámbar are vigorous and harsh each ending with heavy breathing and the dire need to shower. Even so he can’t stop himself from looking forward to each one, even as his muscles are screaming at him as a consequence. 

The only real problem that comes with these practices is the restraint Simón is forced to prove every time. No one warned him that skating with a partner would be so intimate. Sure he knew that partners needed to trust one another and build a relationship to be able to pull of stunts but each lift he does with Ámbar puts him in an _uncomfortable_ situation.

He tried to be a gentleman at first, never holding her too firmly and only touching her when absolutely necessary but when Julianna chastised them for not being able to do a lift high enough, Ámbar grew tired of his act and confronted him. 

“I’m not made of glass, I won’t break. You have to actually touch me to be able to do the routine.”

Simón stood there sheepishly as she told him her thoughts on the matter and practices have been going more smoothly ever since. _ For her. _ They were going more smoothly for her, not him. He had learned early on that carrying her meant placing his hand on her waist and behind her knees and sometimes even on her thighs, all of which made him feel a certain way. He wasn’t trying to be a creep. It’s not like he could help the fact that she was a very attractive girl and his biology just so happened to notice this fact.

It didn’t help that each synchronized move blew her hair into his face, forcing him to inhale her scent. He doesn’t understand how it was possible that she always smells vaguely of honey and roses. Even when they both were sweating like crazy she still somehow managed to be like a breath of fresh air. To be honest Simón was surprised she hadn’t caught him breathing in just a little to0 hard every time she was around him.

Not to mention the feel of Ámbars skin against his never fails to drive him crazy. Even now, as they go through their last run through of the day his heart hammers against his chest as he holds her against him for the beginning pose. Warmth radiates off her pale skin. He had been worried at first when he noticed her waist covered in slight bruises in the shape of his hands. She had brushed it off, explaining her skin was just sensitive and he wasn’t actually hurting her. He’s ashamed to say that that sentence sent some _interesting_ ideas through his mind about how else he could mark her skin. 

He shakes these thoughts and tries to focus on finishing the practice. If Ámbar notices he holds each pose with her a little longer she doesn’t say anything.

They had gotten into the habit of going out for dinner and smoothies after each practice with Luna and Matteo. It just made sense since they finished around the same time that Luna and Matteo got back from their work. Matteo would play his guitar in parks for tips while Luna roller skated. Since they had gone viral thanks to Jazmine’s youtube video, they could usually get a decent amount of money from tourists.

This time they have a bit of extra time as Luna texted them, letting them know she’ll be late. So Simón follows Ámbar into the dressing room as the two change and relax. Simón really only has to take off his skates so he sits down on the bench to do so while starting up conversation with Ámbar.

“Do you think we’re ready for the show?” 

His nervous tone get’s Ámbars attention and she looks over from her locker to tease, “Why? Are you getting cold feet?” 

Simón rolls his eyes at her tone. It’s not that he was going to back out, he’s not that type of person. It’s just that he realized how much they're at a disadvantage compared to other teams. 

“Don't worry we’ll be fine. You’re a fast learner.” Simón smiles at the compliment and turns to find Ámbar putting her hair in a ponytail. His eyes lock with the sliver of revealed skin on Ámbar waist where her shirt has been raised. 

He’s about to look away again when the slight outline of a star peaks his interest. He jumps up from the bench and moves toward Ámbar.

“Do you have a star birthmark?” Startled by his sudden enthusiasm Ámbar follows his gaze to her waist. 

“Oh yeah” 

Since it’s been on her skin for so long Ámbar forgets sometimes that its there. Even so she’s never seen anyone so excited about it. At her confused expression Simón explains the legend that links birthmarks to soulmates. Apparently, ever since he was young he heard stories of couples who shared some type of mark on their skin. For Simón’s parents, his dad has a birthmark on his shoulder. Coincidentally, when Simón’s mother was younger she hit her shoulder against a railing which broke the skin, leaving behind a scar in the exact same placement. 

Ámbar listens to Simón’s story entranced, both her hands now hanging by her side, letting her shirt drop back down over her skin.

“Do you have any scars?” Ámbar asks. Not for any particular reason. Definitely _not_ because she hopes there's a chance Simón could be her soulmate. Simón, however, is oblivious to the reasoning behind Ámbar’s question and answers absentmindedly, “I don’t think so. Not any that I can remember but I’ll let you know if I find anything”. 

Before Ámbar has a chance to feel disappointed by this lack of answer she seems to realize exactly how close the two are. Ámbar must have been too absorbed in Simóns anecdote that she leaned in. Their height different resulting in Ámbar being directly in sight of his lips. They both feel a change of atmosphere in the room as Simóns glance shifts from Ámbar's gorgeous blue eyes to the way her cheeks have slightly flushed. 

Just as Ámbar's going to finally make a move and tilt up so his lips are in line with her own, Matteo interrupts them. 

“Wow! I didn’t know I was walking in on something!” 

Ámbar and Simón, both shocked at the sudden intrusion, stumble back from one another but it’s too late to hide anything from Matteo. He’s already begun smirking and raising his eyebrows at them both. 

“I was just going to inform you that Luna is here and we can go get smoothies now but if there’s something else you two would like to be doing…” His sarcastic tone is irritating and his unfortunate timing does a good job of putting Ámbar in a bad mood as she returns a glare and huffs as she leaves the two boys behind her in hopes of finding Luna. Ámbar feels temporary fulfillment when she spots Luna at their usual table with four menus in her hand. She knows when Matteo has the chance he’ll bring up what happened but for now she makes her way to the seat in front of Luna and makes herself comfortable. 

By the time the guys make their way back,  _ who knows what they were doing _ , she’s in the middle of ordering her “Strawberry smoothie, but instead of milk use oat milk, and add half a kiwi and no vanilla syrup with extra whipped cream and two pumps of orange juice instead of one”. As always her request is met with the obvious annoyance of the waitress and the look of disgust on Luna’s face while she fake gags. 

“I don’t understand how you can drink that.” Luna declared with her nose scrunched and narrowed eyes. 

“Yes, yes, I get it, I order strange things.” She was used to the strange looks her orders would get. She can't help it, it wasn't her fault she was indecisive.

When the waiter leaves with all of their orders Simón leans to Ámbars side and whispers “I think it’s cute you have a unique taste in food.” 

The payoff is immediate as Ámbar can feel her entire face heat up. It’s not even the most flattering remark she’s ever received. It’s not an exaggeration to state she gets dozens of compliments a week but something about the way he says it or perhaps it's the fact that  **_he_ ** is the one saying it that makes Ámbar feels an assortment of emotions she’s never felt before. The next set of emotions she feels she is able to very clearly place as annoyance when she spots stupid Matteo staring with his stupid smirk and Ámbar just barely buries the urge to kick him in rebuttal.

When everyone finally settles down Ámbar tries to stay absorbed in the conversation, attempting to add in remarks here and there, but she can still feel Matteo’s gaze focused on her. Just as she thought, at the first chance he gets alone with her he begins the interrogation. While Simón and Luna go to the counter to get everyone’s orders Matteo leans in closer to Ámbar and whispers, “What’s your deal with Simón?”

“Deal? What deal? There’s no deal?” The words stumble from her mouth faster than she can stop them.  _ Real smooth Ámbar your nervous babbling just completely gave you away.  _ Matteo’s eyebrow raise further solidifies the fact she has been exposed. 

“You know, I think this is the first time I’ve seen you not immediately make a move on a guy you like.” Ámbars gut reaction is to deny the attraction she feels toward Simón but her feelings are too far out in the open for her to be able to push back down. And she knows Matteo has a point. Had this been any other guy they would have already been on their third date by now. But this was Simón, charming, witty, soft spoken and way too beautiful for his own good Simón. She hates to say it but the chance of a real relationship with Simón terrifies her.

“The worst he could say is no.” Matteo chooses that moment to interrupt Ámbar’s self reflection with the thought of rejection. She hadn’t even considered what would happen if Simón _didn’t_ want to go on a date with her. Would it change their friendship? Would it make their relationship awkward? What if he found her completely undesirable and laughed in her face for asking him out?

Matteo grows serious at the look of floundering distress on Ámbar's face. Despite their relationship of ex-significant others, Matteo is still one of the only people who sees Ámbar as she truly is. He knows the insecurities surfacing under her cold stone exterior. Her only real relationship was with him, and even that one was one of pure convenience and status appearance. So he understands how scary it can be but he also knows that it’s those feelings that make the relationship real.

“Hey, you’ll be fine. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get the opportunity to confess.” Ámbar grows alarmed very quickly at his last sentence but doesn’t have a chance to inquire further before Simón and Luna return with the smoothies.

The rest of their dinner date goes as it normally would, with them catching up on any personal drama and brainstorming future ideas for skating routines. Before any of them notice, it’s already gotten dark and they decide to pack things up. Since Simón moved into an apartment that’s not far from Luna and Ámbar, he usually drives them home. Today though Matteo gently takes a hold of Luna’s shoulder before she can walk towards Simón.

“Luna I actually need you to help me with a thing today.” Ámbar groans silently, realizing immediately what Matteo was trying to do. She did  _ not _ need her ex boyfriend trying to set her up with her crush. Luna however doesn’t seem to understand the double meaning behind his statement and continues to look at him questioningly.

“Yeah, a work thing.” Matteo repeats, this time using his head to bring attention to Ámbar standing next to Simón. She’s not sure how Simón hasn’t caught on yet, Matteo’s not exactly being subtle. But he continues to stand casually waiting for them while scrolling through his phone.

“Oh,  _ Oh! _ ” Matteo’s gesture somehow manages to convey his plan to Luna who finally catches on and starts shooing Simón and Ámbar away. She mumbles that Matteo will drop her off later and that they should get on the road now to get home at a decent time.

Ámbar manages to hide her nerves as she gets into Simóns car. She expects there to be a strange or awkward energy surrounding them now that they’re alone together but surprisingly it’s comfortable. They make amiable chatter during the drive but even the moments of silence are ones filled with peace. Simón has always had a soothing property about him, it’s what drew her to him in the first place. Anytime she feels stressed or nervous, all it would take was a small smile blooming on his face or his warm gentle touch to chase away her worries and drown them out instead with calm. This is what pushes her to decide to confess when he reaches her house. While the wind is still blowing through the car's open windows and the hustle of the city’s night can be heard in the background Ámbar musters all her courage to look Simón in the eye. 

“I think I really like you.” 

They may not be the world's most romantic love confession but they’re concise and straight to the point, much like Ámbar herself. The words also seem to catch Simón’s attention as he puts the car in park and turns to Ámbar. His eyes seem to search hers for sincerity. And he must have found what he was looking for because his face breaks into a smile. His hand catches a wisp of hair fallen onto her face and moves it gently behind her ear. The action resurrects the butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

“I think I really like you too.” The words are whispered as to not break the fragile atmosphere encompassing them. Relief floods Ámbar as she watches a blush cover his face, it’s reassuring that he’s also a little nervous. 

“Is this okay?” He asks softly, leaning close to cup her face with one hand, bring her closer to him. Ámbar’s answer comes in the form of a kiss, pulling him closer by the back of his neck to finish what he started. The position is a bit strange, they’re both still wearing their seatbelts and the gear shift is in the way. Even so, the kiss is electrically charged sending shivers down her back as they move their lips against each other. She feels the scrape of his teeth against her bottom lip and the kisses turn open mouthed. His tongue brushes against hers as they find their rhythm, which comes surprisingly easy despite this being their first kiss. Ámbar wants more than anything to continue the makeout session but with the amount of romantic comedy movies she's seen she knows better than to continue in the car. Especially when the chance of mistakenly hitting the horn is so high. She hesitatingly pulls away, her hand still lingering in the tufts of his curls. 

“As much as I’d love to continue we have to get up early tomorrow again for practice.” She says these words shyly waiting to see disappoint cover his features. Instead he nods understandingly, moving the hand on her cheek to lift her chin up to meet his eyes.

“Maybe we could do this again Friday, this time after a real date, just between us two?”

_ Friday.  _ Friday was the day after their performance. That meant he actually did want to continue seeing her after he was no longer obligated to. Ámbar bites her lip thinking it over. A real date with a guy she really likes that could potentially break her heart. There are so many ways this could go wrong. He had already broken down so many of her walls and each second more she spends with him is an opportunity he could leave like all the others have. Somehow though, deep in her heart, she doesn't think he will. And even if he does, it’ll be worth the good memories they make. Ámbar smiles up at him. With the same smile she had on the first day they met, the one that made him stop in his tracks at her beauty. 

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we finally have what I think is the last chapter in this short little multi-chapter fic. Before I started writing this I was planning on them doing the actual performance in the competition but as always my plan was side tracked. So this happened instead. I think this is actually my longest Simbar chapter so that's exciting!
> 
> My next fic is probably going to be a oneshot of Simbar that I already have planned out. 
> 
> That being said, let me know through my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theuniversezecho if you have a request for different fics or prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Simbar multichapter fanfic!! Though really it's only going to be two chapters so I'm not sure if that counts? This also remotely has a plot so that's new! The next chapter will be up next week and will have more Simbar interactions, involving Ambar developing an enormous crush on Simon. By the way if it wasn't obvious this takes place in an alternate universe where Simon doesn't come to join Luna until after Ambar goes through character development and becomes a good person. So her personality is like a mix of season 1 and finale season 3 Ambar. 
> 
> This was based off a request I got on tumblr which is a good reminder for all of you to check out my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theuniversezecho.


End file.
